


Ease

by hypodylian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypodylian/pseuds/hypodylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I wouldn't, at least I don't want to. I'm not really into that stuff, I guess. Is that weird?' Kuroo asked, thinking out loud. 'I mean, literally every other guy my age I know can't think about anything except sex, I mean, look at Bokuto. It's literally all he cares about, and then there's me, who literally has zero interest in anything remotely sexual. Am I weird?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

Kuroo was sprawled across Kenma's bed, and Kenma was lying on his stomach, playing a new video game he got a week ago. Kuroo was looking over his biology notes for his exam tomorrow, but he didn't really seem to be concentrating on them. 'Kenma, do you ever want to have sex and stuff?' Kuroo asked, still staring at his biology notes. 'I'm just curious.'

'Yeah, I guess I would, if I really liked the person.' Kenma responded, not looking up from his game. Most of their conversations were like this, they never really needed to look at each other, or pay an exceptional amount of attention to each other. They were just comfortable with the other's presence, they felt relaxed around each other. It had always been like that, even when they were kids. They never felt uncomfortable or awkward around each other. Kuroo couldn't even remember if there was a time he was ever hesitant around Kenma.

'I wouldn't, at least I don't want to. I'm not really into that stuff, I guess. Is that weird?' Kuroo asked, thinking out loud. 'I mean, literally every other guy my age I know can't think about anything except sex, I mean, look at Bokuto. It's literally all he cares about, and then there's me, who literally has zero interest in anything remotely sexual. Am I weird?'

'No, you're not weird. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to have sex. Are you ace?' Kenma asked, looking up from his game. No matter how close they were, when they were having a conversation like this where one of them was coming out, the atmosphere became slightly more serious.

'Ace? Of course I'm not the ace! I mean, I'm only a first year! There's no way they would let a first year be the ace. And anyway, there are so many people on the team that are so much better than me. Also, why are you suddenly asking me about volleyball?' Kuroo asked, feeling extremely confused. He had no idea what Kenma was going on about.

'I don't mean ace as in volleyball ace, I mean asexual. It means you're not sexually attracted to people,' Kenma said, laughing a little at Kuroo's misunderstanding. Kuroo was really the only person Kenma felt comfortable enough around to properly express his emotions.There was no way he would have laughed if he was around someone else, but Kuroo was different.

'I've never heard that word before, that sounds like me. But I still like people, it's just that i din't care about sex. Is that still asexual?' Kuroo asked, curious. He felt like his eyes had been opened, and that Kenma's comment may have just changed his life.

'Yeah, you can still like people if you're asexual, because liking people is about romantic attraction. If you don't like people romantically, then you're aromantic. Tons of aromantic people aren't actually ace,' Kenma remarked, looking intently at Kuroo.

'How do you know all this, Kenma?' Kuroo asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

'I don't know, I think I read about it on the internet once.' Kenma said, looking up at the ceiling.

'You're seriously amazing, Kenma. I never thought you would know stuff about my own sexuality before I knew it myself, it's ridiculous.' Kuroo replied, slightly awestruck. He felt a rush of gratitude towards Kenma for being so accepting and calm.

'You just need to look in the right places,' Kenma responded, looking and smiling slightly at Kuroo, who was grinning back at him. 'Also, I was just wondering, are we dating?' Kenma asked quietly, looking at his phone again,slightly scared to look at Kuroo. No matter how comfortable he was with Kuroo, he still felt uncomfortable asking him this question.

'Of course we're dating, Kenma. I thought it was obvious, I mean we both like each other,' Kuroo replied, smiling at Kenma, who was now blushing and smiling coyly at Kuroo. Kenma then reached for Kuroo's hand and squeezed it, and looked at Kuroo who was now also blushing. They both smiled at each other, and Kuroo went back to his biology notes and Kenma went back to his phone.

 

*****

 

'Hey Inuoka, how far would you go with someone?' Taketora asked, his eyes glinting. They were at training camp in Saitama, and Taketora had decided that it would be fun to ask people questions about their sex life, naturally.

'I dunno, depends how much I like them. Like, if I really like them then I'd go all they way but I'm not sure about if I didn't like them that much,' Inuoka answered, putting a surprising amount of thought into his response. 'You wouldn't be so picky, would you Taketora?'

'Yeah there's no way I would really think about whether I liked them or not. I mean, if they want to do it, then I literally would have no limits. Kenma, how far would you go with Kuroo? How far have you guys gone?' Taketora asked.

'We've gone as far as we're comfortable with,' Kenma replied, not looking up from his phone. 'I'm going to go see Shouyou, I'll be back later.' He then walked out of the room, still not looking up from his phone.

'I still don't know how he walks around with that phone and doesn't bump into anyone. I honestly think it's a talent. Hey Kuroo, how far would you go with Kenma?' Taketora asked Kuroo, who was flipping through a magazine, most likely to ignore Taketora and Inuoka.

'I don't know, not very far. I'm not really into sexual stuff, I guess. Like hamd holding and kissing and stuff would be fine, but I'm not sure about the other stuff.' Kuroo replied, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

'Really? I never would have though you of all people wouldn't be that into sex. I'd think it's more likely of Kenma, maybe, but you? You're like the biggest flirt I know. You're almost as bad as me.' Taketora remarked, slightly confused.

'There's kind of a difference between flirting and sex, if you haven't noticed,' Kuroo answered, still not looking up from his magazine. 'And just because I don't like sex, doesn't mean I don't want to date people. I mean, I am dating Kenma.'

'That's true, but does Kenma know you don't want to have sex?' Inuoka asked.

'Of course he knows that I don't want to have sex. He knew that even before we started dating. I told him about it ages ago, he was the first person who knew.' Kuroo replied, looking up from his magazine, and looking at Inuoka. 'He actually was able to explain it to me better than I was able to explain it myself,' Kuroo chuckled, thinking back to when he and Kenma were in his room what seemed like decades ago, although it had only been two years.

'Of course Kenma could explain your sexuality better than you, it's almost as if the two of you have some sort of telepathic connection,' Taketora remarked, laughing.

'Yeah,' Kuroo laughed. 'It seems like we do.'

'Wait, isn't there a word for that Kuroo? Like asexual or something?' Inuoka asked,trying to remember if he got it right.

'Yeah, it's called being asexual, which I guess I am,' Kuroo said, feeling weird. He had never actually said he was asexual before, he had just said that he wasn't into sex before to people. It felt different, but it felt nice. He liked having a label.

'Oh, well that's pretty cool. You're asexual,' Taketora smiled at Kuroo encouragingly. He knew how it must have been hard for Kuroo to come out, but he felt happy for him.

'Yeah, I'm an asexual.' Kuroo grinned, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders, and his whole body felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for asexual awareness week mostly because i have never seen asexual kuroo and i love asexual kuroo so much we need more ace kuroo
> 
> this is the first fic ive ever written so if you spot a mistake please dont be scared to tell me!! its two in the morning and i have two exams tomorrow im to tired to beta it lol


End file.
